Sally Sykebil
Sally Sykebil (Sally The Ambulance in English, pronounced "Saw-le Sook-beel") is, as her name implies, a Mercedes ambulance who starred in the 1993-1997 TV series Pelle Politibil. She is second in the cast list to Pelle, being the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Marit Andreassen. Appearance Sally is a Mercedes ambulance in all three seasons, however her model differs in each. She is a 1974 Mercedes 230.6 in Season 1, a 1980 Mercedes W123 in Season 2, and a 1969 Mercedes 230 in Season 3. The bottom half of her is painted red while the upper half is painted white. Sally's roof and rear door have "AMBULANSE" lettering printed on them. Her irises are simple blue ovals, although in Seasons 1 and 2 her headlights are covered with white tape to simulate her scleras. This is removed in Season 3 however, and her irises are more detailed along with gaining black pupils. She also has long black eyelashes just above her eyes/headlights. Sally has two blue beacons and a siren speaker on the front of her roof, just above the word "AMBULANSE". Behavior Sally is generally friendly and upbeat. She is extremely passionate about her job as an ambulance, and she treasures those she loves, especially Pelle as he is her boyfriend. Sally is however shown to be quite scared when she hears from Janne that someone was coming to attempt to steal her in Season 3 Episode 1. Appearances Season 1 Episode 1 Sally is first seen in Season 1 Episode 1 of Pelle Politibil along with her driver Janne, though they are not focused on and do not appear for the rest of the episode. Sally is parked at the curb as Pelle and Richard are coming down the street, and shortly after Janne comes out of the building she went in, gets in Sally, and drives off. Season 1 Episode 2 Sally and Janne are not seen for the entirety of the episode. Season 1 Episode 3 This is the first episode that Sally and Janne have any effect on the story, appearing shortly after Pelle breaks down. They give him and Richard a tow to the local garage, where he gets fixed up along with Sally getting her regular checkup. After his repairs are finished Richard drives Pelle outside, where Sally is sitting. Sally and Pelle start talking back and forth with each other, where Pelle presumably asks her if she wants to be his girlfriend. Sally accepts. she and Janne then drive off, not to be seen again in the episode. Season 1 Episode 4 Trivia *It is unknown what hospital Sally and her driver Janne work it, if she even works at a hospital to begin with. The most likely one would be Nordland Hospital, (formerly known as Nordland Central Hospital) which is in the Bodø area. Bodø was the city in which Pelle Politibil was filmed. *Sally has worn bows on her roof in two episodes, Season 1 Episode 5 and Season 3 Episode 5. They are white with small red polka dots, however from far away the colors blend together to make pink. *One way to tell that Sally is a different model of Mercedes ambulance is to look at her roof. If the roof has a Rescueline logo it's her W123 version, the others do not have the logo. *Sally has almost never moved by herself in the series, unlike Pelle. She has only blinked twice first in Season 1 Episode 3 and then Season 2 Episode 2. *Sally like Pelle has license plates bearing her name. *After filming of Pelle Politibil had concluded, Sally's 1969 230 version (used in Season 3) was sold to a Norwegian company called Rana Gruber As, based only a couple miles away from where the show was shot. As of 2016 1969 Sally is still owned by Rana Gruber As. It is unknown what happened to her other two versions, though there is a possibility that they were actual ambulances in service that NRK borrowed for filming, and thus would have been returned to the hospital that operated them, only to be retired and most likely scrapped years later. *Sally along with her driver Janne were glimpsed in Season 1 Episode 1, but were not formally introduced until Episode 3, and were not seen at all in Episode 2. *Sally has an American-style wail-yelp siren, unlike Pelle who has a standard European hi-lo siren. Unlike Pelle however Sally uses her siren in only two episodes; Season 1 Episode 5 and Season 2 Episode 1. *Sally and her driver Janne were present for most of the series, only not appearing in Season 1 Episode 2 and Season 2 Episodes 2, 3, and 4. This absence is never explained for Season 1 Episode 2, but it's most likely because Pelle and Richard simply didn't cross paths with her and Janne. It's explained in Season 2 Episode 1 that Sally and Janne have to go somewhere, thus explaining their absence from much of Season 2. They return from their trip in Season 2 Episode 5, which is consequently the last episode of Season 2, meaning Sally was only seen for two episodes, the shortest time she ever appeared in a season. *Season 3 is the only season where Sally and Janne appeared at least once in every episode, they were gone for most of Season 2 and didn't appear in Season 1 Episode 2. *Sally and Janne only appeared in the beginning of Season 3 Episode 4, and then were not seen for the rest of the episode, marking their shortest appearance in an episode to date. *It is unknown why Sally did not appear in the 2002 movie or either of the CGI movies, but perhaps the city had scrapped or retired her by then. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters